


Produce 101/Wanna One oneshots, drabbles and other nonsense

by WinterBlues



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: All of these are squeaky clean, And I’d feel super uncomfortable and gross writing about any of these kids in that way, And is also mostly just because I want somewhere to dump all my half assed fic attempts, Espcially the ones with minors, I can’t even write smut anyway, I don’t want to upset anyone or anything like that, If you don’t like the pairings please don’t read this, I’ll probably add more relationship tags in the future, Just giving everyone a forewarning, M/M, There might be other people mentioned but that’s the main ones, These might be terrible, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBlues/pseuds/WinterBlues
Summary: 2Park. Just Woojin in love.





	1. Works of art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Park. Just Woojin in love.

they’re surrounded by exquisite works of art and all woojin can focus on is the shirt not quite slipping off jihoons shoulder and how ethereal he looks with shards of sunlight dancing across his cheekbones.

the walls are hung with famous masterpieces and all woojin can focus on is the curve of jihoons lip and the sparkles in his eyes that resemble the most beautiful stars.

they are walking through a priceless exhibit with famous names plastered everywhere like wallpaper and all woojin can focus on is the way jihoons glasses frame his face just right and even though his choice of clothing is, as always, ridiculous, he’s still the most exquisite, priceless masterpiece that woojin has ever laid his eyes on.

they’re surrounded by exquisite works of art, walls hung with masterpieces, priceless pieces and famous names, and all woojin sees is jihoon.


	2. What do you think think of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Dongho/Lee Daehwi
> 
> 3 times (in one day) Dongho skirted around his feeling and the 1 time (weeks later) that he faces them head on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty bad, just letting ya know. It’s quite stiff and a bit awkward, plus I’ve never done an ‘x times someone doesn’t do something and the 1 time they actually do it’ sort of thing before. But it exists and I’m putting it out into the universe because why the heck not?

-1.

For Dongho, walking onto the evaluation stage was like walking onto his debut stage all over again, except without the reassuring presence of their eldest, and with the knowledge that the entire audience knew them and the majority probably held a grudge against them. Looking out at all the other... trainees nearly made him want to turn tail and flee, but that would be unprofessional and irrational so he shook the thought out of his mind and focused on the moment, as much as he could. All the other trainees were eyeing them up and one kid looked like he’d just been jump scared. Okay so maybe Dongho might have been glaring, just a little mind you, he didn’t mean to, but the stage lights were shining almost directly in his eyes and if he didn’t keep up his ‘scary’ facade he might break down. If he let himself think about it, the kid was almost cute, almost. 

-2.

His name was Lee Daehwi and Dongho never thought he’d feel so threatened by a teenager. But the kid was talented, he could produce, compose, sing, dance, and had the aura of someone who wanted to be on stage, someone who wasn’t just in it for the money. 

Watching Lee Daehwi perform, Dongho had to reevaluate his original impression of him, he wasn’t just cute, he was charismatic as well, not that Dongho was paying very much attention to him or anything, he was a bit impressed, that’s all, nothing more.

-3.

Dongho bumped into Lee Daehwi while wandering down the hallway, looking for a quiet spot to repeatedly go over what he’d done wrong and work himself into a state. Bumped into meaning not looking where he was going, collided with, knocked to the ground, bumped into. Daehwi went sprawling and lay there stunned for a second before jumping to his feet and bowing so many times Dongho thought he’d broken the poor kid. He was halfway through his third apology when Donghos voice decided to show up and he cut in to say that it was okay, it wasn’t Daehwis fault, and is he alright? It wasn’t that he was worried about Daehwi in particular, of course he would have done the exact same thing with any other trainee, it’s not like he thought there was something special about this one kid. Except that maybe he did.

\+ 1.

Playing with Fire. A good song, in Donghos opinion, maybe not the most appropriate for some of the deeper toned males on the show but that was to his advantage anyway so he didn’t much care. The only worry he had was about his team members. Minki was fine, he’d worked with the guy for nearly six years, he could definitely handle a few minutes on stage with him, and they knew each other so well that it was probably a very good thing that they were part of the same team, Dongho had a tendency to get caught up in little things and unintentionally hold grudges that could throw off the balance of a group, so having someone he was close with would probably be very useful. Jeong Sewoon, on the other hand, was a little trickier, their opinions clashed quite often and it had caused trouble more than once, definitely something to work on quickly. And finally, Lee Daehwi, he was almost shockingly easy to work with, his way of thinking and his ability to make most anyone feel comfortable was useful to help defuse any tension between Dongho and Sewoon, he also had surprisingly similar views and opinions as Dongho so they fitted together a little like puzzle pieces. 

Dongho has finally admitted to himself that, yes, he did find Daehwi cute and, no, it wasn’t like a little brother cute, more like a cute animal or perhaps someone that he might like to get to know better, on a more personal level. Which is what he’s attempting to do by staying behind in the practice room with the younger and having an actual conversation about something other than song arrangements and vocal tips. It’s far less awkward than Dongho imagined, Daehwi doesn’t seem uncomfortable, in fact, he seems quite content, chatting about the origin story of his favourite colour and recounting funny memories from the BNM dorms. Dongho finds that it’s nice to have someone to talk to that doesn’t already know everything about him, like the NU’EST boys, or is just interested in performance tips or vocal lessons. It’s rare in the industry to find someone, outside of your group members, that understands you and can give you a new outlook on things. 

They’ve been chatting for almost two hours before Daehwi suddenly quietens and an odd expression slips onto his face. Dongho, confused and slightly concerned, turns to him and asks if everything is alright, does he feel sick? Is he tired? Daehwi shakes his head and slowly opens his mouth, shutting it again quickly before opening it and finally asking the question that’s obviously bothering him. 

‘What do you think of me?’ His voice is soft, almost nonexistent and if Dongho wasn’t straining to listen he may have missed it. 

‘What do I think of you?’ Dongho repeats, confused.

Daehwi nods and turns to look Dongho full in the face, his eyes are wide and full of clashing emotions, but they still sparkle like stars and Dongho almost lets himself get lost in them.

‘I think you’re extremely talented,’ he begins, ‘you’re a great singer, your dancing isn’t half bad and you can write, produce, and compose songs all on your own. I don’t know a lot of people my age that can do that, let alone as young as you.’

Daehwi allows himself a small smile before turning away, a blush rising to his cheeks, and mumbles:

‘Thank you, but I meant what do you think about me, as in me as a person, not a trainee, just me, plain old Lee Daehwi.’

‘Uhh, I um, I think, err.’ Dongho fumbles for the right words to explain how he feels without coming off as creepy. ‘I think you’re a sweet kid, I don’t think you’ve made one real enemy throughout this entire show and I don’t think you will. Everyone envies you but at the same time, they all respect you, including me. You’ve been through a lot in your 16 years but you always keep your head up and maintain a positive attitude, no matter what life throws at you. You got hate from netizens which may have caused some to stumble on their journey but pushed on and made them reevaluate their impression of you. You became center and most everyone agrees that you deserved it, you’re bouncy, cute, talented, and you’re a great performer.’ 

‘You think I’m cute?’ Daehwi asks in a teasing tone, flashing a cheeky grin at Dongho and giggling at the way his face turns bright red and disappears behind his hands.

‘I’m serious,’ Dongho swears he can hear the pout in Daehwis voice, ‘you really think I’m cute?’

Dongho is silent for a while and Daehwi takes it upon himself to start prodding him in the side with his index finger.

‘I asked you a question.’ Poke, poke, poke. ‘Do you think I’m cute?’

‘Yes!’ Dongho almost yells. ‘Yes, I think you’re cute, now please stop poking me!’

Daehwi laughs at the outburst and ceases the poking, more interested in tapping Donghos hands until the elder finally lifts his head and half-heartedly glares, it’s probably the least threading glare in the history of glares and Daehwi just sniggers at him. 

‘I can’t believe it,’ he exclaims dramatically, ‘the amazing and scary Kang Dongho thinks I, Lee Daehwi, am cute! It’s a miracle, an astounding turn of events that no one could have predicted! Yet it was heard, loud and clear, by all the occupants of this humble practice room!’

Dongho shoves him gently on the shoulder and whines pathetically which shuts Daehwi up... for about a second.

‘Oh my god! Did you just whine?! Holy cow, you just whined! That was so freaking cute! Oh my god!’ 

Dongho pouts at him before sighing and leaning back against the wall, admitting defeat. 

Daehwi smiles at him and shuffles closer, leaning his head on Donghos shoulder and closing his eyes.

‘For the record, I think you’re quite cute yourself.’ He murmurs, gently grasping Donghos hand and lacing their fingers together.


	3. Moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Park. Important times in Park Woojins life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only angsty thing I'll ever write (though I'm not promising anything), and even so I'm thinking of adding another part which might make it a little less angsty and a little more fluffy. This isn't amazing but I'm actually kind of proud of it, I tried out a new writing style (which I actually do quite a lot, constancy doesn't seem to exist in my dictionary) and I think it turned out alright. Also, I could pretend that the random bits of proper grammar and punctuation mixed in with the incorrect bits was intentional and supposed to show Woojins thought process or something, but that would be a complete lie, the trhuth is just that I'm not good with grammar and punctuation and I can never seem to figure what should go where at what times. If you do notice any mistakes feel free to point them out in the comments, I'd genuinely appreciate it :)
> 
> Edit: I added another part! I couldn’t just leave it as it was. I’m not super happy with how it turned out because I didn’t write it at the same time as the rest so the style is slightly different but it’s not terrible. I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible whilst also sticking with the same writing style so I’m not sure how well that actually turned out.

It’s 17 minutes past 12 in the morning when Park Woojin finds out how much a laugh can hurt.

Jaehwan has consumed far too many bottles of alcohol for his tolerance level (to be fair he could probably get drunk off half a glass of beer) and decides it’s high time that he inform Woojin and Jihoon of just how much of a couple they are. (“You guys are practically dating, I thought you _were_ dating when I first met you, honestly, you act so much like a couple, it’s ridiculous! You should just like, get together or something.”) and Jihoon laughs in response, eyes crinkling, cheeks bunching up. And Woojin laughs along with him, because, that’s preposterous isn’t it? Him and Jihoon? A couple? Get real. That’s crazy. That’s hilarious. That’s... impossible. And he knows that, knows it’s so ridiculous, him and Jihoon have been friends since, well since forever, the thought of them as a couple should be positively hysterical. But those thoughts don’t loosen the knot in his stomach or mend the tears in his heart that form even as he forces out a laugh that he knows is hollow and grates on his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

It’s 23 minutes past 5 in the afternoon when Park Woojin first realises he’s in love.

Jihoon is lounging on Woojins bed, headphones in, eyes closed, and he’s nodding his head along with whatever he’s listening to and it’s so mundane, so normal, so absolutely not unusual or strange in any way, but Woojin can’t help getting lost in the sunlight filtering across Jihoons cheekbones and how long and delicate his eyelashes look, beautiful against his pale skin and the semi-permanent blush that paints his cheeks in rosy shades that no flower on earth could ever hope to achieve. And Jihoons opening his eyes, pulling one of his headphones out, lips curling up into a sleepy smile and he’s so absolutely ethereal, and he’s saying something but Woojin can’t seem to focus on anything but the thought slowly creeping up on him, he can’t quite grasp it, something about Jihoon and best friends and feelings and, and, and it hits him like a punch to the gut. He’s in love with Jihoon. He’s in love with his best friend. He’s in love with his best friend, his best friend who is currently staring at him, eyes questioning, lips still curved into that gorgeous smile and, oh shit, he must’ve asked a question. Woojin can feel a blush creeping up his neck and he does his best not to stutter as he almost-mumbles that he’d zoned out and could Jihoon please repeat what he’d just said. And Jihoon laughs, loud and clear, and Woojin finds himself falling even further in love and he knows there’s no way back now.

It’s 39 minutes past 1 AM when Park Woojin tries to figure out when he fell.

 _Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon. Jihoon._ His name is repeating itself like a mantra in Woojins head and he finds himself going back through all his memories, trying to figure when he fell in love with the boy whose eyes sparkled like stars. Maybe it was all the way back when they met, 13 years ago last Tuesday, and Jihoon had given Woojin half of his lunch because Woojin was “cute and looked lonely”. Or maybe it was that time when they were 8 and Woojin had fallen off his bike and almost cried, Jihoon had rushed over and helped him inside (would’ve have carried him if he’d needed to) and cleaned his grazed knee before gently putting a bandaid on it and kissing it better (“my Mum says that you can heal anything by kissing it better”). Or perhaps that time when they were 12 and Jihoon had nearly put himself in hospital by coming to watch Woojin in his first dance competition, despite the fact that he should have been tucked up in bed, sweating out a fever, complaining about a sore throat and throwing up anything that even came close to entering his mouth (“I couldn’t not come see you perform Woojinnie. Not your first competition.”) Or it might have been that time when they were 15 and Jihoon decided that it’d be a good idea to go out for a picnic in the middle of winter and it’d had started pouring before they’d even laid the blanket down, Jihoon thought it was hilarious and immediately began twirling around in the rain, eyes closed, laughing like there was no tomorrow, there had been something about him at that moment that made Woojin want to freeze time and preserve it forever, he’d shaken the thought out of his head right away and joined Jihoon in his erratic spinning and laughing (“that was one of the best days of my life, even if I have a cold now”). Or maybe that time when they were not quite both 17 and Jihoon had forgone going on a date with Bae Jinyoung, the schools resident heart throb, because he didn’t want to miss Woojins birthday (“no way would I miss your 17th birthday Woojinie, Lee Minho could have asked me out and I still would have declined. You’re much more important. You’re my best friend.”) In fact it could have been any of those times, or all of them, or perhaps Woojin had fallen in love in every single moment he spent with Jihoon. He’ll probably never know.

It’s 46 minutes past 11 PM when Park Woojins heart breaks for the first time.

Jihoons got something on his mind. Woojin can always tell when Jihoon has something on his mind because he gets this spaced-out look in his eye and doesn’t comprehend anything anyone tells him. Before Woojin can ask Jihoon about whatever it is that the other boy is thinking, Jihoon opens his mouth and asks a completely out of the blue question. (“Have you ever been in love, Woojinnie?”) Woojin just stares at him for a while and when he finally responds his voice is soft and unstable. (“Why are you asking?”) (“I just wanna know, I think I might be in love but I dunno how to tell so I thought maybe you could help. So, like I already asked, have you ever been in love?”) Woojin looks down at his hands, folded in his lap, and tries not to let Jihoon see the pain that’s filling his body as his heart seems to tear itself almost in two. He nods, it’s a barely there kind of nod but Jihoon notices, of course he does. (“You have? Who was it? Do you still love them?”) (“It doesn’t matter”) (“Bu- oh well, how do you know when you’re in love?”) Woojin is silent for a second, two, five, where has his voice gone? (“Well”) ah, there it is (“it’s hard to explain, it’s different for everyone I suppose, for me it was quite a sudden thing, everything was normal and then it sort of hit me out of nowhere, oh I’m in love, that’s what this is. And I’m not really sure how I knew but I did.”) He stops and thinks for a bit. (“I suppose I sort of always knew, it was pretty obvious really. Whenever I’m with them they’re all I can think about and when we’re apart I’m constantly wondering what they’re doing, what they’d think of this or that, are they happy? That sort of thing. They take over my mind and leave me useless whenever they’re around, I can’t function properly and all rational thought flies out the door. They make me want to write sappy love poems at 3 in the morning while the full moon pours through my open window but they also make me want to cry and scream and punch something. They are the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I smile when they smile, I laugh when they laugh, I cry when they cry. Sometimes there’s so much going on in my heart and my mind that I feel like I could explode, like I’m a ticking time bomb just waiting for the right moment to blow up and destroy my own world. For me, being in love is as easy as breathing and the hardest thing I’ve ever experienced all in one big, messy, emotional roller coaster that never seems to end.”) Jihoon has a look of surprise and something else not quite readable playing across his pretty features and Woojin does his best not to turn tail and flee. (“Um, so, yeah, that’s kind of what it’s like for me. So, uh, do you think you're in love?”) (“...yeah, yeah I think maybe I am.”) Woojin tries to smile encouragingly at Jihoon but it more closely resembles a grimace, he wants to be happy for his best friend but the pain in his chest is too much to handle, it feels like someone is simultaneously squeezing and twisting his heart, while also holding his lungs in a tight grasp, he can breathe, but only just. Woojin had always scoffed at how over exaggerated people seemed to make heartbreak out to be, but he understood now, it wasn’t just an emotion, his heart felt like it was physically splitting in half.

It’s 58 minutes past 11 PM when Park Woojin finds out what true happiness feels like.

Jihoon is watching him, eyes unreadable, and it’s slightly unnerving but Woojin does his best not to look away because right now he has to shove his crushed feelings out of sight and play supportive best friend because that’s what Jihoon deserves. (“So who are you in love with? Do I know them?”) (“Yeah, yeah you do”) which isn’t much of an answer but it’s something (“Are you going to tell me or do you want to keep it as a secret?”) silence (“I won’t judge you if that’s what you’re worried about, I don’t care who you like as long as they treat you well and make you happy”) it hurts but it’s the truth (“it’s you”) it’s so quiet that Woojin is sure he misheard (“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you”) (“You. It’s you. I’m in love with you.”) Woojin could cry, he could actually cry, but he doesn’t, instead he stares, open mouthed, empty minded, and he’s sure his mouth is literally hanging open. (“Say something? Anything. I don’t care what. Just something. Please.”) Jihoons voice catches at the end and Woojin realises that he’s scared, of Woojin? Of his response? (“I- I don’t- um. I wasn’t expecting that. At all.”) okay, not coming out quite as planned (“Not that it’s a bad thing! Just surprising is all, I mean I would never have even guessed that you- that you feel that way. Wished, of course. But I never thought you actually did, have those kind of feelings for me I mean.”) (“Wished?”) he doesn’t look so scared now (“Yeah, wished. I’ve been in love with you for, well I don’t actually know how long. I only figured it out recently but I’m going to assume it’s been a while, probably years.”) There’s a small smile spreading across Jihoons face and he looks so ridiculously beautiful, Woojin could kiss him, he could walk over and kiss him, right now, he could do it. So he does. He walks across the room and kisses Jihoon, just a gentle touch of lips, both of them grinning and making it impossible to do much more. And Woojin swears he’s never been this happy, right now, in this moment. And then Jihoons grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Woojins waist and snuggling into his chest and Woojin feels like his heart might actually explode with the amount of love he has for the soft-haired, wide-eyed, beauty curled up in his arms. 


	4. I like boxing but I like you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Park. Boxing au, Jihoon gets hit and Woojin makes sure he’s alright (like always)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The title is kinda random so just ignore it 2. I swear half of this probably doesn’t make sense and 3. I am going to post some more Donghwi at some point but I haven’t actually got anything written, it seems 2Park has taken over my mind and all of my inspiration revolves around them

“Yah! Park Jihoon! Why the hell did you let your guard down? He could have knocked you out, you idiot. Do you want another concussion?” Coach is kinda pissed, but it’s stupid really because the match is already over, I can’t do anything about it now, and I didn’t really get hurt anyway, just a few bumps and bruises.

Woojin isn’t happy either, the second I’m out of the ring he rushes over and starts inspecting every inch of my head, muttering curse words under his breath and furrowing his eyebrows, something he does when he’s annoyed or worried.

“I’m fine, Woojinnie, really, I’m okay.” I try to reassure him but he just raises an eyebrow at me and goes back to prodding my skull. “Seriously, he didn’t even hit me that hard, it looked worse than it wa- ouch! That hurt, you dick.”

He’s poked me on my right cheek and “That hurts, stop it. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Why do I have such a sadistic and cruel boyfriend?”

“You should be glad you have a boyfriend at all.” He snipes back. “Now shut up and let me work. Stop squirming, you’re making this more difficult for both of us.”

I can’t help but pout as Woojin continues prodding my face, though I can feel it change to a grimace every time he pokes a particularly bruised area. This is the problem with having a first-year medical student for a boyfriend, whenever he comes to watch a fight this happens, I get a few bruises and he starts stabbing his fingers at me, usually at my face as that is, sadly, where most of the punches end up connecting. I exaggerate the pout and fake a whimper as Woojin moves on to a new spot, maybe that’ll get him to stop.

“Stop pouting, you big baby.” Okay so maybe not. “And that was so obviously fake, I don’t even know why I bother checking you every time someone socks you, oh right, it’s because if I didn’t you would spend the rest of the week complaining about anything and everything to try and make me feel bad, which is so manipulative considering you’re the one who chooses to go get smacked around a boxing ring by people twice your size.”

I puff my cheeks out and slump forwards into Woojins chest, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his neck.

“I’m sorry, Woojinnie.” My mumble into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “You know I love boxing, I don’t mean to complain and I really do appreciate you cleaning me up after every fight and making sure I haven’t permanently damaged anything. I just like having you look after me, I’ve never had anyone apart from my mother genuinely want to look after me so I don’t really know how to ask for help or anything like that.”

Woojin sighs and starts running one hand through my hair, the other coming to rest on my lower back. It’s comforting and I could probably stay here all day. But coach is calling me and I have to pull away from Woojin and go see what I’m needed for. As I’m pulling away Woojin slides one hand onto my jaw and pulls me into a sweet kiss before shoving me towards coach and murmuring:

“I’ll make dinner tonight, you needy little shit”

I flash him a grin and press a kiss to his nose, giggling at the way it scrunches up automatically.

“I love you too, Woojinnie.”


	5. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghwi. Donghos been in the studio far too long and the NU’EST boys know there’s only one person who can make him leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is absolute crap. I wrote the ending in a bit of a hurry so it might seem really rushed.

It’s late, actually it’s technically early, four maybe, or five, Dongho isn’t sure and even just the thought of flicking his eyes to the bottom corner of his computer screen to check is draining, he’s been in the studio for, actually he’s not sure how long it’s been, one day? Three? It doesn’t matter, he’s not leaving until his brain has calmed down and he’s got at least one complete song, or until one of the members comes and forcibly removes him, he’s so tired that he probably wouldn’t put up much of a fight, though he’d be back in the studio the second they turned their back. 

Five minutes, five minutes and he’ll take a break, five minutes and he’ll get up and have a stretch, maybe walk down to the convenience store and grab something to eat. Five minutes.

Twenty minutes later and the sound of the door clicking open echos through the studio, Donghos been asleep for fifteen minutes, still in his chair, and a soft sigh escapes the visitors mouth, conflicting emotions dancing through his eyes, fondness, sadness, and a slight hint of anger. The owner of the eyes is Lee Daehwi. He takes a few steps into the room and clears his throat quietly, not wanting to startle Dongho if the other was in fact awake and just extremely engrossed in his work. Dongho stays firmly asleep, barely twitching a finger. Daehwi steps further into the room, walks over to Dongho, just stands there for a moment taking in the mans face. He’s clearly tired, dark circles, almost black, are sitting comfortably under his eyes, as though they’ve been there for a while and don’t have any plans of leaving and Daehwi wonders when Dongho last had a proper sleep, in an actual bed. With another soft sigh Daehwi reaches out and gently runs a hand through Donghos hair, whispering his name and half wishing the other would ignore him and stay asleep because he obviously needs it, but then Dongho opens his eyes, he blinks sleepily at Daehwi for a few seconds before a look of comprehension meanders across his face and his lips attempt a smile, they get most of the way but he doesn’t seem to have full control of all his facial muscles because one side of his mouth lifts up more than the other and the opposite eye scrunches up. It’s cute, almost painfully so, and Daehwi wants to wrap Dongho in warm blankets and sing him lullabies, or pepper his face with kisses and boop his nose. Since the former is not exactly an option he goes for the latter, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Donghos check, then his other cheek, his forehead, nose, and Dongho just scrunches it up and reaches for Daehwi with grabby hands. He latches on to Daehwis waist and pulls the younger onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling Daehwis cheek with his nose.

“‘M tired,” he mumbles, voice coated in sleep and raspy from disuse, “wanna sleep.”

Daehwi hums in reply and pats Donghos head, the older purrs like a happy cat and close his his eyes, seeming to doze off immediately and Daehwi reluctantly rouses him again.

“The NU’EST hyungs are worried about you, they would’ve come themselves but they didn’t think you would let them take you back, so Minki hyung called me and now I’m here, and I’m not gonna let you spend the rest of the night in a chair in your studio, or, I suppose, the rest of your day, I’ve got no schedules today and neither do you, so we’re going back to your dorm to sleep, then we’ll spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want, unless that includes coming back to this studio. Okay, hyung? Do you understand?”

Dongho huffs out a sigh and nods slowly, unwinding his arms and letting Daehwi stand up and pull him to his feet, he tried to mask the way his legs almost buckle as he puts his full weight on them for the first time in hours, but Daehwi notices and flashes him a disapproving look, draping Donghos arm around his neck and looping his own arm around Donghos waist. They shuffle their way to the door and out into the hallway, Dongho almost asleep on his feet and Daehwi bearing most of his weight, which is far too light in his opinion, he wonders out loud when Dongho last ate, and Dongho can’t remember, lunch time? Yesterday? 

They somehow make it back to the dorm without too much difficulty and stumble through the door, a relived and exasperated Jonghyun ushering them inside and down the hallway to a free bed, which Dongho practically much collapses onto, pulling Daehwi with him via the arm around his neck, and Jonghyun bids them goodnight and leaves them to sleep.

Dongho is out like a light and Daehwi finds himself slipping off not long after, warm and comfortable, pressed against Donghos side, fingers tangled together. He’s missed this, being so far away from Dongho for such long intervals is one of the most difficult things he’s had to deal with since Produce 101, harder even than his packed schedule and getting barely getting a few hours of sleep every night. He’s missed him so much that it sometimes physically hurts. But here, with Donghos soft almost-snoring the loudest thing he can hear apart from the hushed murmur of voices coming from the kitchen, he feels at peace for the first time in months, feels like he can actually close his eyes and have a proper rest for the first time in who knows how long. He drifts of to sleep with a smile on his face. 

Daehwi wakes up to the sound of rain pattering on the roof and soft footsteps padding past the door. His bed is surprisingly warm and the room feels smaller than usual somehow. He cracks open his eyes, one at a time, and remembers in a flash that he’s not at the Wanna One dorms, he’s not in his bed. He’s at the NU’EST dorms, he’s in Donghos bed, and Dongho is, well he’s still fast asleep next to Daehwi, their hands still clasped together, and he looks so peaceful, so calm, that Daehwi can’t bear to wake him. So he just stays where he is, curled into Donghos side, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically.

After what could have been a few minutes or could have been half an hour, Daehwi has no way of knowing without leaving the room, Donghos eyes slowly flutter open, he stares at Daehwi for a few seconds, confused and sleepy, before recognition flashes across his face and he reaches over to wrap his free arm around Daehwis waist and pull the younger into a half hug, nuzzling his hair and letting out a soft huff of laughter.

“Whatcha laughing at?” Daehwi mumbles, face half mushed against Donghos collarbones, and cringes internally at how raspy and weird his voice sounds.

“Nothing much.” Dongho replies. “Thought it was a dream is all.”

And Daehwis never been more glad about something not being a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about disappearing for so long. The events of the 18th of December caused me to not want to write anything and, instead, I spent hours crying. It stills hurts and I’ve got tears in my eyes as I’m writing this but I know he’s in a better place and I just hope he isn’t hurting anymore.


End file.
